Stuffies and crushes
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is both a sequel to 'Donna, the Pink Dolphin' and a prequel to 'Does he love me'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Stuffies and crushes**

**Ally is in her bedroom, she's just come home from school and now she's changed clothes before she's gonna head over to Austin's.**

"Ready to go over to Austin?" says Ally to her stuffies.

Now she has to decide which stuffies to bring with her. Ally has about 20, 25 stuffies and she can't bring all of them.

"Well, let's see now..." says Ally. "Larry, the Laughing Lizard is an obvious choice since he's Dougie's BFF and such. Toby, the Toad...? No, not this time. Connie, the Crazy Cow, maybe...? Yeah, Connie, the Crazy Cow...and Bobby, the Bear." She also grab a few other stuffies.

Ally carefully place the stuffies she has chosen in her backpack.

Ally put on her favorite necklace, some new fresh lip-gloss and grab the backpack and run downstairs.

"Bye, daddy!" says Ally to her dad as she see him in the kitchen on the way out.

20 minutes later Ally arrive at Austin's.

"Hi, Ally!" says Austin with a smile as he open the door and let Ally inside.

"Hi, Austin! Guess what's in my backpack?" says Ally with a girly childish smirk.

"Some DVDs? Your book? Maybe some girl-stuff...?" says Austin.

"None of the three. Stuffies!" says Ally.

Ally open her backpack and show Austin the stuffies.

"You're tryin' to say that you wanna have some 'stuffie-time'...am I right, Ally?" says Austin.

"Guess I am." says Ally.

"Let's go to my room then." says Austin.

Ally pours out her stuffies on the floor.

Austin goes to get the box with his stuffies and then he pour those on the floor too.

"Aww! Dougie and Donna!" says Ally when she sees the two dolphin-stuffies that she gave Austin. Dougie after he saved her from total dishonor when he sang the 'Butterfly Song' in her place. Donna only a few weeks ago as a birthday-gift.

"Doguie and Donna are kinda dating now." says Austin.

"Oh, really? That could make Larry, the Laughing Lizard a bit jealous, since he is BFF with Dougie." says Ally.

"Really! They are very cute together." says Austin.

Austin grab the two dolphin-stuffies and place them on the floor, nose to nose.

Ally grab Donna and push her closer to Dougie, so close that the two stuffies touch.

"Donna wants to kiss her boyfriend." says Ally.

"I wish I had a girlfriend..." says Austin in a sad voice, but as soon as the words leave his mouth he immediately regret what he said.

"Oh..." says Ally as she look at Austin.

"Did I actually say that out loud for you to hear...?" says Austin.

"Yeah, undoubtedly! You're Austin 'The superstar' Moon. I'm sure one of your female fans would be totally happy to become your girlfriend and cuddle with you all night and such, you know, the sort of things a sweet chick do with her hot boyfriend." says Ally.

"There's already a girl that I love, but she doesn't know it yet." says Austin.

"Me love juicy gossip! Who's this special and very lucky girl who Austin Moon has a crush on? Tell me!" says Ally.

"I can't tell..." says Austin. "Sorry..."

"Maybe I don't know her then." says Ally.

"Just the opposite, Ally D. You know this girl." says Austin. "That's all I can say."

"I'll find out someday, Moon." says Ally with a smile.

"Maybe you will, Dawson." says Austin.

Both Austin and Ally start to play with the stuffies instead, to avoid the big awkward conversation about crushes.

Austin doing the voice of all his stuffies and Ally doing the voice of her stuffies.

"Dougie, do you and Donna...?" says Larry, the Laughing Lizard ( Ally ).

"Donna's my cute sweet girlfriend." says Dougie ( Austin ).

"Am I still your BFF, even though you're dating your cute pink friend...?" says Larry, the Laughing Lizard ( Ally ).

"Sure, Larry! You're always my BFF." says Dougie ( Austin ).

Austin put Donna next to Dougie as if she head up by Dougie's side like a girl who don't want someone else to take her boyfriend's attention away from her.

"Dougie, love now, friends later..." says Donna ( Austin ).

"Larry, you can't stop them from being in love. Don't worry, you and Dougie are still friends." says a pink cat-stuffie ( Ally ).

Several hours later.

"This was soo fun!" says Ally.

"Yeah, totally. Playin' with stuffies as if we were 5 year olds or something." says Austin.

Both Ally and Austin are sure that they'll play with stuffies again sooner than later.

**The End.**


End file.
